


Stop Dying On Me

by Soojinnie



Series: 30 Days Writing Challenge [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dorm gaming, Fluff, I AM NOT OKAY, IT IS NOT OKAY, M/M, Resident Evil 6, Swearing, because I was very emotional when playing the Piers Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/Soojinnie
Summary: Day 03: Watching a movie/Playing a gameIt starts as game night, and ends with soft cuddles and kisses





	Stop Dying On Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is long overdue... 
> 
> AND I AM NOT OVER PIERS OKAY HE WILL FOREVER MAKE ME TRAGICALLY SAD T^T

“I’ve got the TV set up!” Hansol calls out, and Seungkwan bounds into the living room, arms precariously full of snacks and drinks, shit eating grin on his face. 

“I’ve got the snacks prepared, and enough drinks to keep us hydrated for the next six hours,” Seungkwan rubs his hands in glee, curling up next to Hansol and waiting excitedly for the game to start. 

“How about a warm up first?” Hansol suggests. “It’s been ages since either one of us has had this much free time to shoot zombies,” he scrolls through the menu, and quickly selects ‘Duo’. “Let’s see who can score higher,” Hansol shoots Seungkwan a wicked smile, and the shooting begins. 

Jeonghan lowkey wonders if he should check on the two of them, who keep cursing each other out (seriously they’re only 19, who the fuck taught them to cuss like that), but figures that as long as he doesn’t hear glass breaking it should all be good. 

Jisoo, on the other hand, doesn’t even want to try and fight with them over the TV (even though he really wanted to watch the next episode of Haikyuu), choosing to ignore the heated argument and watching it on his laptop instead.

 

_ “No, you’re Helena, she’s as dramatic as you are with the stupid shotgun!”  _

_ “You should be Helena, your hair matches hers better!” _

_ “Okay, what about Jake and Sherry? Obviously I’m Jake.”  _

_ “Excuse you Chwe Hansol, I’m playing Jake!”  _

 

Hansol snorts, and they play rock paper scissors to determine the outcome, but Seungkwan refuses to accept defeat. 

“Fine! Fine! Let’s play that one, both characters are boys!” Seungkwan announces triumphantly, and Hansol agrees, eager to start playing already (Seungkwan totally doesn’t see the smug smirk on Hansol’s handsome face, and Hansol's perfectly okay with that).

It takes all of five minutes before someone’s dead, and surprisingly, it’s  _ not  _ Seungkwan. Hansol grumbles incessantly about the stupid zombie he didn’t see that basically stabbed, shot and electrocuted him to death (what? He was surrounded!), but complains even more because Seungkwan didn’t make it to him in time.  
  


“We’re supposed to be partners!” Hansol protests, groaning when they have to start all over again, (which honestly isn’t so bad, since the checkpoint is before they burst into the room full of zombies), and Seungkwan just throws a chip at the rapper. 

  
“You’re the one who died the second we got into the room,” Seungkwan snarks, expertly shooting a zombie in the head while Hansol struggles to get up, popping a pill near Seungkwan so they both heal somewhat.  
  


“I’m rusty,” Hansol whines, focusing his stare onto the screen. “Just you wait.” 

  
Two hours, four chapters, three bags of chips, and six cans of soft drinks later, the tables have turned indeed. Hansol seems to know where to go, the weak spots of every monster, and where those elusive emblems are, while Seungkwan barely manages to stay alive (ironically enough, he’s playing Piers). Hansol’s death count is at a whopping two, while Seungkwan’s died twice in the last ten minutes.

  
“It’s so not fair okay! It seems to be targeting me!” Seungkwan complains, throwing down his remote down in frustration when he dies yet again while they’re running from the big bad boss level monster.

  
“Seriously, kwannie, just run. Don’t try and shoot,  just  _ run, _ ” Hansol curses loudly when Seungkwan nearly gets crushed (again), and they finally,  _ finally,  _ make it to the underwater tunnels.

  
Hansol sighs as Seungkwan flails helplessly, plunging to his fiery death another sixteen times before the finally make it out, and he sets his controller down to watch the disaster that is chapter five of Chris’ story unfold.

  
Hansol sneaks a glance at Seungkwan, who watches, frozen in horror as Piers’ tragic fate is revealed before his eyes, and he frantically presses buttons to learn about his new… skill. He’s ugly crying, yelling at the TV incoherently as he attacks the boss with his newly acquired skill set.

 

It’s another hour before the final credits roll, and Suengkwan is still upset. Hansol’s… not as affected, and he just wraps an arm around the (slightly) older, patting his head comfortingly. 

  
“Why aren’t you crying about it?” he wails. “It’s- it’s tragic!” he sobs into Hansol’s shoulder, and the younger shrugs.

  
“I’ve played this before. Knew it was going to happen, just wanted to see your reaction,” Hansol shrugs offhandedly, and almost falls off the sofa when Seungkwan shoves him hard, trying to glare at him, but it just looks silly, considering Seungkwan’s eyes are red rimmed, and the tear streaks are marring his BB cream covered cheeks.

  
“You’re a dick,” Seungkwan huffs, getting up to put some cold packs so his eyes don’t swell too badly, and to finally go remove the makeup, while Hansol lounges on the sofa, starting another round of quickfire zombie killing. “And you owe me cuddles later!” he yells at Hansol, who just hums his agreement, eyes trained on killing all the zombies on screen.  

 

Hansol’s kept his word… mostly. They’ve been shooed off to bed by Seungcheol, who claims that anyone who isn’t legal yet can’t watch the movie they’re about to watch, and Seungkwan sulks away, having no choice but to listen to his hyungs. 

  
“Just wait till I turn legal,” Seungkwan grumbles, face nestled comfortably on Hansol’s chest as they watch silly videos of SEVENTEEN Crack. “Then they can’t shoo me away like a little kid anymore.”

  
Hansol just kisses the side of his boyfriend’s head gently. “S’not like we don’t know what they’re watching,” he answers nonchalantly.

“Besides,” he smirks, setting his phone aside and turning to Seungkwan, eyeing the vocalist wickedly. “The real thing is so much more fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
> If you want to support me and motivate me to write and post more, do think about donating to my [ ko-fi ](https://https://ko-fi.com/taliah) , thank you! <3
> 
> Send requests and asks on my (various) tumblrs!
> 
> SPN: [ YourSupernaturalSammyGirl ](https://yoursupernaturalsammygirl.tumblr.com)
> 
> BTS: [ bt(s)vt Adventures ](https://btsvt-adventures.tumblr.com)
> 
> SVT: [ The SVT Adventure Squad ](https://the-svt-adventure-squad.tumblr.com)


End file.
